badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Insane Alex
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. As soon as Alex moved into his new home, he immediately loved it. His new home was clean, big, and it had everything he wanted. He was just going into kindergarten that year. Skip ahead till 5th grade. Alex is 11 and he is loving life. He played competitive baseball and was a gamer. He had a great 5th grade year. But that all changed during 6th grade. When Alex got into 6th grade, he was just turning 12. Everything was great for the first semester. Then, the hormones came. He developed a crush on a girl. This girl liked him back…. Well, not so much. Alex started texting this girl. Nothing bad just saying hi and making small talk. Then, he asked her out. She said yes. It was great while it lasted. Alex was texting her and she told him that she didn't like him and that she faked it. This angered Alex so much, he hurt her. He threw things at her. Called her names, until one day… The girl decided it was enough. She reported him to the principle. Alex was called in to talk about what happened. He felt horrible and was suspended. This drove him insane. He got home and began self harm. He decided not to kill himself, and that he had to much to live for. After that, his grades began to drop. His dad started get mad at Alex. This made Alex realise how shitty his life was. He contemplated running away, but he didn't. One night, Alex decided to start hacking. He was always good with computers, but never was really a hacker. He started pulling ips of friends and other random people. He used these to get their addresses. After that, he got into engineering and building. He learned how to make a thermite bomb, a smoke bomb, and a plasma cutter. He wrote down the addresses of the people for… “later use”. Now it was time to go. Alex started packing everything he made. He also grabbed his brothers face mask that he used for snowboarding. When he was done packing, he waited. When it was 12:00 am he left the house. He turned around once and thought he saw his mom watching him. He got out the paper with the ips on them and started walking. As soon as he reached the first house, he put on his gloves, his face mask, and his flip knife he had packed. He started using the plasma cutter to cut the lock on the door. This took a while, but it worked. As soon as he walked in the door he started looking around to see if anyone was still awake. Luckily no one was awake. He looked around the house looking for the residents. He found the parents of his target. He decided to make their death as quick as possible. He walked to the father's side of the bed, pulled out his knife, and slit the man's throat. This made little noise luckily and he was able to kill the mother the same way. Finally, he made his way to the daughter's room. The room of the girl who broke his heart. He walked up to her, grabbed some tape, and taped her to her bed. He gagged her and started speaking to her. “Hello, I think you know who I am don't you? Well even if you dont it doesnt really matter. I just want you to know, if you mess with the bull, you're gonna get the horns.” The girl started struggling and trying to scream. Alex pulled his knife up, and struck her right between her eyes. She died instantly. Alex made his way out the door. Making sure to leave no trace and take whatever he could. He ran as far away as he could. He pulled out the lists of addresses, and began his hunt. For everyone who ever harmed him in any way. Saying 9 words before each killing. “You mess with the bull, you get the horns.” Written by DankeyMankey Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Stories on CP Wiki